


The 100: Book Trilogy vs. TV Series

by Absolutely_Talentless



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Compare and Contrast, the 100 trilogy vs. the 100 show, what are the differences, which is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolutely_Talentless/pseuds/Absolutely_Talentless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the differences? Which is better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 100: Book Trilogy vs. TV Series

**Author's Note:**

> If you know anymore leave me a comment! Thanks for reading! XD

 

            Even though this TV Series is based off of the books, you would be surprised on how much difference there is. The main idea is built on the same grounds as the books, but there is a twist. In the book, 100 juveniles come to earth after 300 years of hiding out in space after a nuclear cataclysm. But in the TV Series 100 juveniles come to earth after 97 years of hiding out in space after an _incident_ involving nuclear bombs.

 

            Now onto the characters differences, in the book Clarke’s Parents are thought to be floated, but later in the last book you find out they are alive on the ground. In the TV shows Clarke’s Dad is floated, but her mom is alive with on the ground with the rest of the camp. If you loved Wells, but were upset when he died in the third episode, I suggest reading the books. In the books he is one of the main characters, but he **_is_** the one who got Clarke’s parents floated. So he wasn’t as innocent in the books, and he isn’t the only one who doesn’t have their innocence in the books. If you look at things like the characters situations, In the TV series Octavia is hidden most her life as she is the second child born, then is found at around 17 years old, and gets put in the juvenile unit, just because she is the second born. But what could they do to ruin Octavia incense? When she gets put in an orphan clinic at around 9 years old in the book, she gets put in the juvenile unit after she _steals pills_ at age 14. Also, Bellamy doesn’t shoot Jaha in the book, he’s the reason he gets shot, but it is an accident and one of Jaha’s men shoot him. Jaha is shot in both though, but Bellamy doesn’t shoot him in the book. So, Bellamy’s innocence is basically given to Octavia in the show. Jaha lives through getting shot in both, but he isn’t able to make it down with the rest of the ship in the book because he is still bedridden so he dies on the ship. In the TV show though, made it down on his own after a hallucination that saved his life, because he had to manually launch everyone else down to earth. Other then Chancellor of the ark, Jaha doesn't have much part in the storyline, as he died in the ship. But in the show, other than Chancellor of the ark, Jaha later comes down to earth, and is on a mission to find the city of light through Season 2. And some would say turns into a major antagonist, as he had threatened to kill Raven in the last episode.

 

            Relationships in the book; the only person Clarke is ever in a relationship with is Wells. But she later gets together with Bellamy at the end of the third book. The only person Clarke is ever in a relationship with in the show is Finn; she later gets together with Lexa for a little in season 3 before Lexa dies.

 

            Bellamy and Clarke have a connection from the start and have a relationship that develops through the trilogy of the books. But in the shows all of the _Bellarke_ shippers believe that they have a relationship, but sadly it is just based on ‘ _I can’t lose you’s’,_ and secret glances to each other. There’s no doubt that one of the viewer’s absolute favorite couple would be Octavia and Lincoln, which sadly came crashing down in the last episode 3:9, _Stealing Fire_ , as Lincoln was killed by Pike. But in the book, the main idea hadn’t changed; the show must have thought it was a good idea to have a ‘friendly’ grounder. But in this case it was Wells and the nice Grounder leader’s daughter, Sasha.

            Now, what I meant about nice grounder is this. In the show, all grounders except for a couple wanted the Skaikru dead (Skaikru being the people from space). But in the books, the grounders that wanted to kill them were a rouge group that had separated from the main grounder colony.

            So after all of this information, even though there is no real evidence that the show is more watched/read, me being in the fan base know that the show is more popular one of the reasons being the fan base is much larger. It is sad to say, but the generation that we live in would rather watch it then have to read it, but personally I liked the reading, because it’s on your own time. But I’m also kind of a visual person, and the show has much more plot lines, and ideas that happen. Which is why I would have to say The 100 TV Series is better than the book Trilogy.


End file.
